Un amor invisible
by Hanyou346
Summary: Reto del foro "Sientate" basado en la banda Paramore. El tiempo a pasado y la pubertad ha hecho un gran cambio en Rin provocando le sentimientos encontrados hacia su amo pero Sesshomaru ¿Sera consciente de eso? o ¿Kohaku le quitara lo mas preciado que tiene en la vida?
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos! Este fanfic es un reto del foro "Sientate" Que consiste en escribir un capitulo a la vez basándome en las canciones de la banda Paramore. Elegi el reto de 10 días y oneshote asi aqui les va el primer capítulo con 929 palabras. Espero les guste y siempre ando abierta a sus comentarios :)**

* * *

 **#1 Pressure**

Una cálida briza del amanecer jugaba con mis cabellos. Esa mañana era diferente a todas las demás por lo que decidí despertar con la llegada del sol. Era un bello amanecer.

La pequeña aldea donde habían pasado tantas catástrofes ahora era un lugar tranquilo y sereno donde reinaba la paz y la seguridad. Kagome había relevado a la anciana kaede con ayuda de Inuyasha mientras que Sango y Miroku vivían una vida muy tranquila con sus 6 hijos.

Tome mi cabello y empecé a trenzarlo. No me gusta mucho llevarlo suelto desde que me lo deje crecer hasta las rodillas.

_Creo que al le gusta así_ Es lo que siempre había pensado cuando me visitaba ya acariciaba mi cabeza pero ya no era más así.

Hoy cumplo 16 años y Kagome decidió hacer una fiesta en mi honor. Aunque se lo agradezco sinceramente no me emociona mucho ya que solo hay una cosa que quiero hoy. A Él.

A esa persona que le devolvió la luz a mi vida, que me acompaña y me protege, con quien yo siempre puedo contar… pero ya no es lo mismo. Su mirada sigue siendo igual de serena con un toque de calidez asía mi pero me pregunto ¿Seguirá viéndome con esa niñita que recogió en los bosques?

_Rin ya va a ser hora_ me llamo Sango

Me puse el kimono rojo que me había regalado el Señor Sesshomaru el año pasado y adorne mi cabello con un prendedor de orquídeas blancas. Mire mi rostro en el espejo una vez más, coloque un poco de color en mis labios y me fui.

_¡Felicidades Rin!_ Gritaron todos cuando entre a la casa de Miroku y Sango. La habían adornado con lámparas de papel y unas flores de origami. Todos los de la aldea que conocía estaban ahí.

La comida andaba exquisita y toda la noche bailamos y cantamos sin parar. Muchos jóvenes de la aldea me invitaban a bailar pero no andabas muy de ganas. Y se estaba haciendo tarde y esa persona especial no aparecía.

Me salí de ese bullicio por un momento para descansar y apreciar la noche. Era luna llena y todo el cielo estaba adornado por estrellas, era hermoso. Aun así tanta belleza solo me hacía sentirme más sola aun ¿Dónde estaba mi estrella? ¿Por qué no aparecía? Me hice una bola y me recosté en mis piernas a escuchar el viento soplar.

_Rin

_Señor Sesshomaru_ exclame sorprendida y voltee a ver ese rostro que tanto había anhelado desde la última vez que nos vimos. Él se agacho un poco para mirarme a los ojos y nuestras miradas quedaron fijas.

_Pensé que no vendría Señor, cada año temo más.

Si expresión no cambio. Simplemente aparto su vista de mi mirada y volteo a ver a la luna. No decía nada solo miraba matándome cada segundo que pasaba con su silencio. Al fin hablo.

_Caminemos Rin

Fue lo único que dijo y lo seguí hacia el bosque. Apenas pasaron unos meses desde que lo vi la última vez pero había sentido como si hubieran pasado años. Quería matar el silencio y decirle de una vez por todas lo que mi corazón sentía pero ¿Cómo?

Trague saliva y me pare firme.

_T Tu… ¡Eres muy especial para mí!

El paro en seco y volteo a ver. Vino y de nuevo se agacho para mirarme a los ojos.

_Rin tu sabes que igual lo eres para mí_ Su expresión no cambio solamente coloco su mano en mi cabeza con un gesto de ternura.

Saque todo el orgullo que había en mí y sacudí mi cabeza para apartar su mano en mi cabeza.

_Sesshomaru ¡Mírame! Ya no soy una niña

No escuche nada. Mantenía su mirada fija en el suelo y yo esperaba una respuesta de su parte. Al fin me volteo a ver con una mirada penetrante pero difícil de descifrar.

_Rin ¿Qué sucede?

_Ya le dije que sucede, es muy especial para mí pero dígame ¿Qué soy yo para usted?

Otra vez esos ojos frio y vacíos que no me decían nada. El me mataba, me mataba con ese silencio y el cariño que tanto desea mi corazón de él. No tenía caso perder más el tiempo.

_¡Olvídalo!_ le dije y me eche a correr para el bosque.

Corrí a esconder a un pequeño templo que Kagome había purificado y estaba protegido. Con el incienso encendió sabía bien que el no me encontraría. Entre al salón y me acurruque en una esquina para llorar.

Desde que lo conocí el ilumino mi vida pero ya no lo podía ocultar más lo que sentía por él y sé que el siente algo por mí pero dudo que le preste atención a ese sentimiento. Mi corazón quería estallar pero no me quedaba más que llorar hasta que el cansancio se apoderara de mí.

_¿Rin?

Desperté viendo su rostro. Había cambiado tanto desde que lo conocí convirtiéndose en un fuerte y varonil cazador.

_¿Por qué Kohaku?

Lo abrace fuertemente para aliviar mi lamento. Mientras sentí sus brazos correspondiendo a mi abrazo.

_¿Por qué lloras?

_Sesshomaru jamás aceptara los sentimientos que tengo por él. Solo sigo siendo la chiquilla que recogió en el bosque. A veces me pregunto porque lo hizo.

_No te lamentes por eso Rin

Kohaku levanto mi rostro y limpio mis lágrimas. No podía haberme sentido mejor reconfortando con nadie más, Kohaku siempre ha sido mi mejor amigo. Recostó su frente contra la mí y se quedó acompañándome toda la noche en el silencio.

_Él es un idiota_ fue lo único que oí decir.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bueno mi gente aquí va el siguiente capitulo. Sinceramente me consto inspirarme un poco pero con ayuda de algo de Enrique Iglesias aquí esta! Espero les guste y como siempre comenten. (770 palabras)**

* * *

 **#2 Never let this go**

El me abrazo y me acerco más a su pecho. Pude sentir los latidos de su corazón y oír su respiración. Recostó su cabeza sobre la mía y acariciaba mis brazos.

_Kohaku yo…

_No digas nada Rin, solo déjame pasar contigo esta noche.

Levemente entre el silencio de la noche y la calidez de ese chico que tanto quería, el sueño se fue apoderando de mí.

Desperté y vi a mi alrededor. No había nadie, solamente una manta que me cubría. La reconocí bien. Fue el poncho que me regalo el día que regreso de matar su primer dragón. "Kohaku" pensé por un instante en mi mente pero ¡no! Él es como mi mejor amigo.

Me coloque el poncho encima para cubrirme y me dispuse a Sali. Ahí en el suelo lo encontré, un rosa blanca que rara vez se lograba encontrar en esos alrededores. Junto a ella una carta.

Rin disculpa que no me pude despedir de ti pero debía ir a hacer una importante misión. Esta rosa la encontré camino a la aldea cuando pensaba en ti. Espero te guste.

Feliz cumpleaños

Kohaku

Lleve la flor a mi pecho y la abrace disfrutando de su dulce aroma. Siempre ame las flores, desde que era pequeña recuerdo que las recogía para Sesshomaru. A veces un ramo de margaritas u otras unas cuantas yerberas.

"Sesshomaru" repetí en mi mente culpándome por todo el dolor que había sentido esperando algo de ese hombre de pocas palabras que solo me seguía viendo como esa niña a quien le salvo la vida.

Tanto tiempo que me mantuve fiel a su lado aun con el pasar de los años ¿No significaron algo más para él?

_Deja de pensar en eso Rin_ Me regañe a mí misma, sacudí mi cabeza como si sacudiera esos pensamientos fuera y me fue directo a tomar un baño.

El sol de la mañana empezaba a salir y el agua andaba tibia. Me desprendí de mi kimono y entre al agua. Cerre mis ojos y me deje flotar por un momento en el agua esperando despejar un poco mi mente. Otra vez esa persona, Kohaku.

_¡¿Qué?!

Esos ojos amarillos como el amanecer me andaban observando. Cubri lo que pude con mis brazos y me hundi en el agua.

_¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Pervertido!

_Anoche no te encontré_ dijo volteándome a ver con unos ojos tiernos que hacia ratos no veía.

_No creo que te importe_ comente en un tono de enojo llevando mi mirada lejos de su vista.

Rápidamente salto a una roca cerca de mí y me tomo por la barbilla.

_¿Crees que ya no me intereso por ti?

_Claro que no. Solo no te interesas del modo que quisiera.

_¿Qué quieres?_ pregunto de nuevo con esos ojos penetrantes que hacían vibrar todo mi cuerpo.

_¿Qué soy yo para ti?

No dijo nada. Otra vez solamente me miraba acabando con migo en cada segundo de silencio que pasaba.

_¡No tiene caso!

Tome mis prendas y corri rápidamente a ocultarme. Joder ya había agarrado la mala costumbre de salir huyendo.

No quería pensar más solo corría hasta que me tropecé con algo en el camino.

_Kohaku ¿Qué haces aquí?

_Volví a ver si estabas bien, pero ¿Qué sucedió?

Dijo con un tono de sonrojo en las mejías cuando se dio cuenta de que mis prendas se encontraban mojadas marcando mi figura. Se voltio con un aire de apenado y mantuvo la mirada en el suelo por unos instantes.

_Me alegre verte_ Le dije tirándome a abrazarlo por detrás y recostar mi cabeza en su espalda.

_Rin yo…

_No tienes nada que decir solamente quédate a mi lado.

Yo también no tenía nada que decir. Él es mi mejor amigo quien ha estado siempre a mi lado. No sé qué pensar, simplemente no quiero estar sola en estos momentos.

La noche andaba cayendo. Kohaku se despidió de mí y me dejo en la cabaña, no sin antes darme un bezo en la frente para despedirse. De nuevo me volvi a quedar sola.

La noche fue entrando.

_Sal de ahí

Podía sentir a alguien tras de mis ventanas escondido. Tome el arco que me había dejado kaede y me prepare a ver quién se hallaba ahí.

Él rápidamente me tomo de las manos y no me dejo moverme.

_¿Ahora qué quieres?

_No huyas rin

_Suéltame primero

Poco a poco fue aflojando el agarre y recostó su frente contra la mía.

_Eres la persona más importante para mi Rin

Mis ojos se abrieron y unas leves lágrimas comenzaron a salir. Extendí mis manos y lo abrace.

Ese idiota iba a matarme si seguía así.


	3. Chapter 3

**Aquí** **les dejo el siguiente capítulo. (554 palabras)**

* * *

 **#3 That´s what you get**

Me separe un poco de él y levante mi rostro para mirarlo a los ojos. Esos ojos que me enamoraban y me había dejado sin dormir por tantas noches ahora los disfrutaba para mi sola. Él solo me miraba enternecido.

Me puse de puntillas para acercarme más a su rostro, no podía evitarlo si me llevaba como una cabeza y media. Él tomo mi rostro y cerré mis ojos para sentir el tacto de sus manos acariciando mi rostro. De repente sentí su respiración más cerca que rosaba mis labios. Mi ser lo deseaba tanto y lo rodee con mi brazos para acercarme más a él.

¡Kohaku! Pensé por unos instantes pero luego se volvió un pensamiento pasajero cuando me deje llevar por ese tierno beso que en breves segundo se fue volviendo más apasionante.

Sus labios eran tan suaves y delicados como parecía y su pies como porcelana que me dejaba acariciar a mi gusto. Pase mis manos por su sedoso cabello y las detuve en su rostro sosteniéndolo y acercando los asía mí. EL me tomo de la cadera y se aferró más introduciendo su lengua en mi boca. Desfrute cada segundo probándolo.

Nos detuvimos un rato para respirar, de echo el paro por mí. Mi miraba y acariciaba mi rostro.

_Sesshomaru

_dime Rin

_Déjame ir contigo

Otra vez mire esos ojos inexpresivos y penetrantes que me decían que algo andaba mal.

_Rin eso no será posible_ Decía mientras jugaba con mis cabellos.

_¿Por qué Sesshomaru? Gritaba agitada mientras las lágrimas brotaban de mis ojos.

_Rin_ dijo viéndome con un leve gesto de angustia en su rostro.

_No me lastimes más si sabes que quieres estar siempre a tu lado ´¿Acaso soy solo tu juguete?

_¡No digas tonterías Rin! Exclamo tomándome de los hombros con un poco de dureza.

_Rin te acabo de decir lo que eres para mí pero no puedes estar siempre a mi lado por tu seguridad. Por favor confórmate con saber eso.

Se agacho para darme un beso en la frente y se marchó sin decir nada más.

Me sentía una tonto otra vez me había quedado sola sin saber nada aunque ya sabía algo. "Eres la persona más importante para mi Rin", recordé sus palabros tocando mis labios mientras recordaba los con un leve sonrojo en mis mejías.

En la mañana siguen…

_¡Rin! Gritaba_ Kohaku corriendo feliz mente asía mí.

Esa mañana me había levantado de buenas a recoger hiervas medicinales y caminaba por los prados recordando el beso de anoche.

_Son para ti_ Dijo el exterminador con un tono rosa en sus mejías, entregándome un ramo de lirios blancos muy bellos.

_Kohaku yo...

Sentí una punzada en el pecho recordado todo lo que había sucedido los días anteriores. Estaba peleada con Sesshomaru y Kohaku fue quien estuvo ahí para cuidarme y aliviar mi dolor. Me sentía mal por olvidarme de él y entregarme totalmente a ese beso la noche anterior.

_Rin ¿Pasa algo? Pregunto kohaku notando la preocupación en mi rostro.

_Nada, lo que…

_Descuida son solo para ti. No tiene nada que pensar. Ya me debo ir.

Deposito un beso en mi mejía y salio corriendo asía Kirara que lo esperaba a lo lejos.

_Lo lamento kohaku_ susurre bajando mi rostro y abrazando las flores que dejo en mis manos.


End file.
